Rosalie, Fanta & Disco Ed
by Imaginary1.x
Summary: Rosalie is a pshycotic cheerleader with a facination of Coca Cola, Bella Likes Fanta and needs therapy & Edward is in a Disco Suit. What The Hell Is Happining! ONESHOT to get over Writers-Block! ALL CHARACTERS ARE MAJORLY OOC! Please Read & Review!


**DISCLAIMER: Don't Own The Twilight Series! Stephanie Meyer Does! I just make them do Insane and Weird things...**** Hehe wait till you see what I did to Edward...**

**WARNING: Characters are insanely out of character!! Plus, don't hate me for what I do to Edward! I Love him really, he is a great character!**

**A/N: Based on some weird emails that my cousin and I wrote to each other... Please Note That I wrote Most of this at 2 in the morning so I was practically insane from sleep depravation... ANY WHO! Read On!**

_Bella's POV_

Rosalie walked up to me in a prance.

"So like, what are you doing right now Bella?" she said in a ditzy blonde-cheerleader voice while flipping her hair.

"Er nothing... Umm Rosalie...Are You Okay?" I replied in small voice. _What in the hell is wrong with her? _I thought to myself.

"Well DUH I'm okay! I can't get hurt or sick!" Rosalie said in the same ditzy voice while smacking me open-palmed on my forehead causing me to stumble backwards.

I nodded and walked over to the Cullen's peculiarly shiny refrigerator and grabbed out a can of fanta. I popped the clip and took a sip while I turned around. To my shock Rosalie was directly behind me.

"Like GROSS! Who drinks fanta anymore??!! That's so like 90's!" Rosalie exclaimed in a superior yet ditzy voice, while knocking the fanta from my hand.

I poked my tongue out and ran back to the fridge and grabbed another fanta and sculled it just to prove a very important point.

"EWW!!" Rosalie screamed in a shrill voice and pushed me into the kitchen counter.

"OH FINE THEN!" I said putting the can in the trash and grabbing a can of Coca Cola, sculling it then grabbed another.

"Hey Let Me Try That!" Rosalie screamed in the same shrill ditzy voice as before.

I watched as Rosalie snatched the can of drink from me and began to scull it really fast. _HAS SHE GONE CLINICALLY INSANE?? I THOUGHT INSANE PMS ONLY OCCURS IN HUMANS!?!?! _I screamed in my head.

All of a sudden I got really angry (note to self: 'JASPER MUST DIE!') so I screamed "BOO!" and I caused Rosalie to choke on the drink then stole the can back.

"That's what you get if you steal from me! Hoo-Ha!" I screamed manically at her while taking a drink.

Over the top of the can I saw Rosalie spit the coke out then she came over to me and slapped me straight across the face causing me once again to drop the can of soft drink.

"You Cow!" Rosalie Screeched.

I rushed over to Rosalie, gave her a big hug and said in a sweet voice: "Sorry! Please accept my apology!"

"I Suppose i can," Rosalie said while turning and starting walking away while gesturing for me to follow, "But Only if you do as I say."

Was I imagining things or did she quietly laugh an evil laugh that sounded like a kitten choking on a piece of celery smothered in peanut butter and chocolate sauce? Okay so I'm a little hungry but her laugh, it really did sound like _Crrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrk MWAAAAAHHHHH Hakhakhakhakhakhakhakhak! _Seriously it did.

"ARGH! DON'T EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at her while running the opposite direction, wow maybe Carlisle was correct in thinking that I need a therapist for my anxiety... NAH!

"I'm not going to eat you Bella!!" Rosalie yelled after me, I turned around to see her rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed while continuing running.

"Fine be that way. I'll just have to show you." Rosalie smiled evilly and turns into vampire showing vampire teeth and flying till she was in front of me. "I'll just bite you. _Crrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrk MWAAAAAHHHHH Hakhakhakhakhakhakhakhak!" _See! I told you she laughed like that!

I suddenly cried to Rosalie in realisation after my little speech. "YOU WERE GOING TO EAT ME! HELP!"

"Boo Freaking Hoo." Rosalie said sarcastically then just cruelly kicked me in my shin and walks away while fixing up a nail.

"Ouch I am so much pain! All the 'EVIL' vampire did was kick me in the shin! OOH I AM SO SCARED!!!!" I called to her sarcastically and even more so as I said 'Evil'.

"Oh Shut It!" Rosalie said coming back and biting me. "TAKE THAT!"

"Wahoo! I TRICKED YOU! I TRICKED YOU!!! I will become a vampire in three days now hehe! Edward is going to kill you! You are so deceased!" I screamed in joy.

Just then Edward came walking in the room wearing a Disco suit from some unknown time in history. **(A/N: plz don't hate me much... hehe disco suit)**

"Yo Baby Doll and Sissy! What you doing?" He said.

"SHE BIT ME! SHE BIT ME! SHE BIT ME!" I bounced up and down on the tip of my toes continuously while pointing to Rosalie.

"Uh Oh!" Rosalie said as she ran out of the back door closely followed by a fuming Edward.

The End

**A/N: Hehe you can hate me now but only a little... Okay a lot...I just couldn't resist Edward in a disco suit though... Lolz**


End file.
